It is known to incorporate insect repellents or insecticides in cleaning compositions. GB 2056859 (published 1981) discloses compositions consisting essentially of the commercially available glass cleaner AJAX VITRE (RTM) and an insecticide.
PCT/US85/01944 (published 1986) teaches that mono-alkyl phosphate insect repellents can be added to a detergent and used to wash objects and animals and thereafter will have a repellent effect which persists for some time.
EP 0367257 discloses insect repellents for incorporation into detergents since they are substantive for soft surfaces (eg humans, animals, laundry or rugs) and hard surfaces. The amount of the specific compound deposited on the washed surface is 0.2-10 (preferably 0.5-2) g/sqm. They can also be formulated as repellant sprays etc, as dispersions or solutions in liquid media. The compounds are said to be especially effective against cockroaches but can also repel spiders, ticks, mites, flies ants, etc.
EP 0619363 relates to aqueous liquid detergents which comprise a surfactant, at least 50% water and an effective amount of an insect repellent material. The compositions are free of insecticides. Amongst the insect-repellents mentioned are materials which are known insect repellents per se and also perfumes. Other materials can be present in the composition and these include soil release promoting agents, which may be polymers.
EP 0275085 relates to sprayable volatile insect repellent compositions comprising an insect repellent, propellant, solvent and a specific maleic anhydride/alpha-olefin polymer. The polymer is said to increase the residual activity of the insect repellant by forming a coating containing an insect repellent on articles treated with the neat composition. No surfactants are present in these compositions which require relatively high levels of polymer to be present in order to form an effective film.
A more general problem than that of insect-repellency is maintaining the persistence of a perfume after a surface has been cleaned with a cleaning composition over a prolonged period of time. The presence of a perfume is perceived by many consumers as an important indicator that the surface is clean. As discussed herein, perfumes often have other functions, one of which may be insect-repellency given that repellent chemicals can be included in a perfume composition. Perfumes are by their nature volatile substances and will be lost from a surface with the passage of time. Often, there is an initial high loss of perfume from the surface followed an extended period of release at a lower level. It is apparent that if the initial perfume loss can be reduced and the level of perfume above the surface be maintained at a higher level for a longer time, then the efficacy of the perfume both in the sensory and where present the insect-repellent aspects will be improved.
In the context of the present invention the term `perfume` is meant to incorporate within its scope volatile insect repellent compositions whether these are perceptible by the use of the human nose or not. Other perfumes, which are not insect repellent are included within the broader scope of the term.